<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hashtags by anjellie_ka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429104">Hashtags</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjellie_ka/pseuds/anjellie_ka'>anjellie_ka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ZeeSaint - Fandom, zaintsee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjellie_ka/pseuds/anjellie_ka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zee had been in a lot of relationships and considered himself straight. But his mind just couldn't stop wondering. He always had that thought -whenever he hugged Saint at night coz the boy was just so soft and warm and he thought he fit perfectly in his arms; whenever he pecked those thin lips at night just as Saint slept because he thought, fuck it, he was asleep; whenever he woke up with Saint's face close to his and he thought of how cute his friend was in the morning even in bed head -he thought he might not be as straight as a pole?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hashtags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's pretend to be a couple." Zee suddenly said as he spun his soccer ball on the tip of his finger. He sent a glance to the man lying beside him, sprawled on his bed like he owned the place.</p><p>It was one of those days, Saint was too lazy to go home so Zee had no choice but to lend him a space on his bed - Saint would never sleep on the couch and neither would he. It was no big deal since their parents were friends and they were practically together since they were in diapers -Saint even had some clothes stashed in one of Zee's drawers.</p><p>"K." Saint answered not sparing his bestfriend a glance. He was currently busy throwing pokeballs to a Golbat he spotted on the ceiling.</p><p>Zee caught his ball and peered over Saint's shoulder. He groaned, "You have to take me seriously! It's April Fools tomorrow!"</p><p>The bestfriends never cared about April Fools not until that unfortunate day when Zee and a classmate of them, Joss, got into an argument over who was more popular - the captain of the basketball team (Joss) or the captain of the soccer team(Zee). It was childish, they both knew it but neither wanted to back down. It even resulted to a bet.</p><p>The person who will be the talk of the school on April Fools will be the winner. The loser should graciously accept defeat and the fact that the winner is in no doubt the most popular.</p><p>"I told you I'd help you. I'm okay with anything". Saint said, eyes still focused on the screen of his phone.</p><p>Zee scrunched his eyebrows, a thought in his head. "Nah.. I don't think it will work." He spun the ball on his finger again and imagined them together doing couple stuff -holding hands, feeding each other and probably kissing? His ears felt hot at the thought.</p><p>It wasn't gross to him. He actually was curious. He had been in a lot of relationships with women and considered himself straight. But his mind just couldn't stop wondering. He always had that thought -whenever he hugged Saint at night coz the boy was just so soft and warm and he thought he fit perfectly in his arms; whenever he pecked those thin lips at night just as Saint slept because he thought, fuck it, he was asleep; whenever he woke up with Saint's face close to his and he thought of how cute his friend was in the morning even in bed head -he thought he might not be as straight as a pole.</p><p>"Got ya!!" Saint suddenly pumped a fist in the air startling Zee off his thoughts. He had just captured the pokemon he had been trying to capture for the last 5 minutes.</p><p>Zee rolled his eyes and groaned.</p><p>"I think acting as a couple is a good idea." Saint said turning to his sulking bestfriend with a grin.</p><p>Zee snorted, "I don't think you can act. Remember when you sabotaged our group's play by screwing your lines."</p><p>Saint slapped his friend's arm, "Because you gave me Juliet's role you bastard!"</p><p>Zee laughed remembering Saint in a gown for their play, complete with make-up and wig. It was such a sight. After that, Saint didn't talk to him for days.</p><p>"Honest to God you were pretty that time." he countered pinching his friend's cheek. Saint slapped the offending hand.</p><p>"Zee Pruk Panich I'm gonna leave you right now and you're gonna lose to Joss tomorrow." Saint made a motion to get up but Zee quickly wrapped his legs and arms around him preventing him from leaving.</p><p>"Sorry, let's go with pretending to be a couple." Zee pleaded with his most pitiful puppy eyes.</p><p>Saint rolled his eyes. Not like Zee's puppy eyes was his weakness, he just couldn't say no to Zee no matter what.</p><p>"Fine." he said with a sigh. He promised to help him anyway. One day wouldn't hurt.</p><p>****</p><p>The walk to the school was filled with silence and awkwardness. There they were walking side by side like usual but with hands and fingers linked together.</p><p>It was Zee's idea. He wanted their relationship to look convincing to everyone so he opted for the most subtle way to start the day. He could go for grand gestures like waiting at the school gate with flowers and balloons or making a confession in front of the entire school, but that would look totally fake.</p><p>Students who walk to school would surely see them. And what's the best way to spread news but through gossip.</p><p>The President of Student Council and the Captain of Soccer team are dating!</p><p>"Saint, you're too tense." Zee whispered causing Saint to jump in suprise. Zee sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea, you look so obvious!"</p><p>Saint fought the urge to whack his friend's head, "I'm doing my best here!" He retorted, squeezing Zee's hand tight.</p><p>Zee winced in pain and glared at his friend, "Aww stop, stop sorry okay?!"</p><p>"Serves you right!" Saint loosened his grip and nudged the pouting Zee. "Smile. Our schoolmates are looking at us"</p><p>Zee followed Saint's line of sight and saw two freshmen not so subtly snapping photos of them. An evil smile spread across his face. He turned to his bestfriend.</p><p>"Babe, go ahead first I need to buy something." Zee said a bit loudly effectively gaining other students' attention. With a smile, he leaned down and pecked Saint on the cheek.</p><p>Saint's eyes widened. He was dumbstruck at the sudden endearment followed by a kiss. There were sounds of shutters heard and before he could even react, Zee was already far away happily waving and sending flying kisses.</p><p>Currently Trending:<br/>
#ZeeSaint<br/>
#newestcouple</p><p>***</p><p>"You two explain. Since when??" Tommy asked, arms folded on his chest. He felt betrayed, he just found out his friends were dating through the students' secret online forum! He glared at his friends currently sitting in front of him.</p><p>"I've always had the idea that they were dating." Jimmy spoke in a lazy manner. He was sitting beside Zee elbows propped on his desk and chin resting on his palms. "I mean, Pres sleeps at Zee's place frequently. Look he's even wearing Zee's uniform today." He pointed the name tag stitched on the chest of the uniform Saint was wearing.</p><p>Saint forgot to bring over a fresh set of uniform and the ones he had at Zee's house were all dirty so he had no choice but to borrow Zee's. It wasn't like the first time he had ever borrowed Zee's uniform. What's the big deal?</p><p>"Oh my gahd, we're still in highschool and you're already sexually active! Just at least wait until you're both eighteen!" Tommy screamed hysterically.</p><p>Saint gasped eyes wide and cheeks beet red. Did he just say s.e.x?? The entire classroom's attention was now on them. Some were whispering while others were busy typing on their phones. Saint elbowed Zee who was currently nodding at whatever Tommy was spouting and not doing anything to clear the wrong speculation.</p><p>"Who said we had se..se...ex?! What the fuck?" Saint decided he better do something because Zee was being a total douche. "FYI! This isn't the first time I'm wearing his uniform."</p><p>"Oh my gahd so you've done it many times already!" Tommy gasped eyes wide.</p><p>"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! URGHHHHH" Saint spat pulling his hair in annoyance.</p><p>"Yeah, we didn't do anything. We just slept on my bed side by side, that's all. Completely innocent." Zee finally spoke, a mischievous grin on his face.</p><p>Currently Trending:<br/>
#ZeeSaint<br/>
#didtheIT</p><p>***</p><p>"Zee this is blowing out of proportion!!" Saint snapped as he scrolled through the students' forum. They were on break so they had decided to spend their free time at the field.</p><p>Zee who was lying on the grass, head resting on Saint's lap, chuckled. "Babe, that's the whole point. We need to be talked about."</p><p>Saint rolled his eyes, "Can you please call me by my name?"</p><p>Zee chuckled, "Don't want to. It's really nice to see you blush whenever I call you.... babeee"</p><p>Saint slapped the chuckling male on the chest, "I'm not blushing! Ugh! You're so annoying!"</p><p>Zee chuckled more and muttered cute. "Anyone talking about Joss at the moment?" He asked as he played with Saint's tie.</p><p>"There are few posts about his announcement of leaving basketball team but no one's really paying much attention."</p><p>"What about us?"</p><p>Saint made a face, "It's crazy. People are even talking about who tops and bottoms."</p><p>"And...?" Zee urged, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.</p><p>"....."</p><p>Saint was silent for a moment contemplating whether he should answer the question or just strangle Zee. With cheeks and ears flaming red, he opted to answer.</p><p>"They're saying I 100% bottom."</p><p>Zee laughed hard.</p><p>"Can you imagine?? Not a single soul believes in my manliness!!" Saint seethed.</p><p>Zee doubled over clutching his stomach. He was dying from laughter.</p><p>"That isn't funny!" Saint pushed the laughing male off him.</p><p>Zee sat up still laughing with tears on his eyes. He then patted his friend's back. "It's okay Saint. You're much of a princess to top. I play soccer plus I have muscles, I just fit the bill"</p><p>Saint gritted his teeth. I have muscles too! Thank you very much!</p><p>***</p><p>Luch break came and Tommy wanted nothing but claw his eyes out due to the excessive public display of affection happening in front of him.</p><p>"Seriously??" he groaned, slamming his chopsticks on the table.</p><p>Zee turned to Tommy mouth still full of food. "What's wrong?" it was garbled but still understandable.</p><p>"What's wrong??? You're seriously asking me what's wrong?!"</p><p>"Couples feed each other. What's wrong?" Saint followed after feeding Zee another roll of kimbap. It made the shortest in the group groan more.</p><p>"He's just envious. Coz you know, he can't cook." Jimmy said eyeing his sad bento - plain white rice, burnt egg rolls and chicken nuggets. He sighed as he poked them.</p><p>"I.AM.LEARNING!" his boyfriend spat.</p><p>"No progress at all." Jimmy muttered under his breath.</p><p>Zee smiled widely, "I'm happy My Saint cooks well!" He bragged, happily looking at the bento prepared by Saint in front of him.</p><p>It wasn't all that great - the kimbap was too stuffed but he knew Saint had him in mind when making it because he used spam (lots of it) instead of tuna; the bulgogi was a bit sweet but he liked sweet so it was just perfect for him; Saint also added some baby potatoes in cream sauce and bacon, a contrast to the very korean bento because he mentioned missing it that night before they slept. Everything was made with him in Saint's mind so he couldn't ask for more.</p><p>"Lemme try it." Jimmy pushed his bento and grabbed Zee's.</p><p>"Hey!" Zee immediately snatched away his bento. "This is all mine! My Saint made it for me!!"</p><p>Jimmy blinked a couple of times before putting up his hands in surrender. "Fine. All yours."</p><p>Saint shook his head in embarrassment. "Here Jimmy have some of mine." He picked up some bulgogi from his own bento and offered it to Jimmy.</p><p>"Thanks Pres!!" Jimmy beamed, eyes disappearing in crescents, before opening his mouth wide for the offered food.</p><p>He waited but nothing entered his mouth.</p><p>"Yah.. Zee! That's so childish!" Jimmy heard Saint say. He opened his eyes and saw empty chopsticks in front of him with Zee aggressively chewing and a stray piece of bulgogi on his chin. </p><p>Zee swallowed the food in his mouth and reasoned, "You can't feed Jimmy. I am your boyfriend!"</p><p>Saint stared at the fuming Zee. He wasn't sure but, could Zee be jealous right now?</p><p>"T-thats..." was all Saint could come up with.</p><p>"So you really are pretending to be a couple." A voice came followed by an obnoxious laughter. The four turned to the source of the voice and saw the captain of the basketball team.</p><p>"Joss Wayar" Zee called. The said male stood beside their table, arms crossed.</p><p>"So this is what you came up with." Joss said. "You even dragged Saint into this."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. And oh I didn't know you were in first name basis with my boyfriend. I'd prefer it if you call him formally." Zee nonchalantly answered.</p><p>Joss slammed his fist on the table. "You know fully well what I'm talking about."</p><p>Zee feigned ignorance, "I'm no mind reader Joss, sorry."</p><p>"Okay." Joss tried to calm himself. He leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest. "If you two are really a couple. Kiss each other, tongue and all."</p><p>"We are in school premises and that's-" Saint was cut off when a pair of lips landed on his. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. He blinked several times as if in daze.</p><p>He could feel soft, warm lips nibbling his own. He knew it was Zee, his bestfriend, it was wrong in all levels, yet he liked it. His eyes fell shut when hands cupped his face. He started responding, his lips shyly melding with Zee's.</p><p>Zee internally smiled when his kisses were returned. He didn't know what came to him. Something in him just sparked when Joss told them to kiss. He had been sneakily kissing Saint anyway in his sleep.</p><p>He reasoned it was just out of curiosity. He thought it was the perfect time to kiss Saint and see how it would roll out. What would happen? How would Saint respond? What would he feel when Saint respond? It was like testing the waters.</p><p>"Y-yah! If the teachers see you, you two will surely be on detention, worse suspended!" Joss said but the two didn't seem to hear him because they were still busy eating each other's faces.</p><p>"He's right!!" Tommy seconded. He had been in a relationship with Jimmy for 2 years but the farthest they had reach was a fucking peck on the cheek. He bit his lips and frowned at his stone of a boyfriend.</p><p>The crowd was starting to gather around them now. Shutters of cameras echoed in the cafeteria along with giggles and groans. Some were happily clapping while some looked totally devastated.</p><p>Among the crowd the shiny bald head of the principal shone. He coughed. "When you're done, I need both of you in my office."</p><p>Upon hearing the authoritative voice Saint and Zee immediately parted, their faces both flaming red.</p><p>Currently Trending:<br/>
#ZeeSaint<br/>
#kissinginthecafeteria</p><p>****</p><p>The trip to the principal's office consisted of an hour of lecture about conduct and school rules and another hour of sex education. The bestfriends(?), lovers(?) wanted to just dig a hole and die of embarrassment. After 2 hours of torturous-ear-bleed-worthy of lecture, they were sent to detention with a pen and a pad of paper each.</p><p>The two sat silently side by side, busy writing, 'I will not do scandalous acts ever again in school premises' over and over on the pad paper back to back. They never had time to talk after their kiss as they were immediately summoned to the office. The walk to the detention room was a silent one as well.</p><p>"Why did you kiss me?" Saint finally asked the question that had been in his head since their lips separated after the kiss.</p><p>He paused from writing and turned to his friend. He wanted confirmation. What was that for? A part of play pretend? If so, why did have to make it so mind blowing?!</p><p>Zee turned to Saint and smiled, "Because I want to" was his quick answer. No stuttering, no buckling, no blinking! Just a very sure and confident 'I want to' with eyes staring straight at Saint's.</p><p>Saint felt his cheeks heat up again. He replied, "O-okay." before turning his attention back on the paper.</p><p>"I think I'm not straight." Zee continued. He dropped his pen on the table and shifted in his chair so he could face Saint.</p><p>"I mean, I've never been to any serious relationship. I never really loved anyone I dated."</p><p>Saint peeked at his friend through the corner of his eyes –a very, very quick glance. "W-what do you mean by, I think I'm not straight?" he questioned.</p><p>Zee shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know if I'm a full blown gay, all I know is that, all this time, I've only loved just one person."</p><p>"And, who's this person?" Saint felt like his heart would explode any moment.</p><p>"Joss." Zee answered.</p><p>Saint snapped his head towards Zee. What the fuck?! "Joss?? Are you fucking with me?"</p><p>Zee laughed and said, "You should see your face."</p><p>Saint scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"That's just so gross. I can't even imagine it!!" Zee said in between laughter.</p><p>Saint felt a wave of relief. He muttered 'asshole' before slumping in his chair and massaging his temples. Zee will seriously gonna get a good beating from him once they're out of detention.</p><p>"I love you not in a friendly way." Zee suddenly confessed catching Saint off guard. Saint sat up straight and turned to him.</p><p>"I always knew I love you more than anyone else." Zee continued, a soft smile grazing his lips. "But it was clouded by friendship. Then I realize, I've never hugged any of the girlfriends I've had the way I hug you at night. When you sleep over, all I can think of was your lips. How they would feel moving against mine, how they would taste. I realize, I have never stolen any kisses from the girlfriends I had. But I have been stealing kisses in your sleep."</p><p>Zee gathered Saint's hands in his, "I thought I was just curious coz Tommy and Jimmy are in a relationship. But that kiss had proven me wrong. It was amazing. Your lips melding with mine, it was perfect! My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest when you responded. All the realization dawned on me. The reason why I keep changing girlfriends, the reason why I love having you at home, in my bed, beside me! The reason why you feel so perfect in my arms, the reason why I stay awake late at night so I can steal kisses when you're asleep, it's because I love you all this time."</p><p>Saint felt like he lost his tongue. He didn't know how to respond. He never thought about the possibility of them in a relationship. He actually never thought about the possibility of him being in a relationship with anyone. He had never liked any girls or boys. All he knew was his place was beside Zee.</p><p>He knew he loved Zee's house, his comfortable bed, his warm chest and his..... soft lips.</p><p>All those times he stayed over at Zee's under the cover of his laziness (his house was only 3 lots away). Those nights he pretended to be asleep in Zee's arms waiting to be kissed. Maybe, maybe he loved Zee more than a friend.</p><p>"I think, I...I feel the same way?" Saint answered a shy smile on his lips. Zee beamed at him, a very wide smile stretching the corners of his lips. The next thing he knew he was caught in a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"This... I don't know.. I'm so happy I want to kiss you again!!" Zee exclaimed.</p><p>"Then do!" Saint dared laughing.</p><p>"Well, fuck detention" Zee leaned over and crushed his lips on his bestfriend, now lover. All the questions he had in his head about Saint's lips were now answered. He tasted magnificent. He was addicting and he wondered how much of a loser he was for not kissing him the very first time he had the thought in his head.</p><p>"You know.." Saint gasped when their lips separated. "I knew about the stolen kisses. I was never asleep."</p><p>The shock on Zee's face made Saint laugh. He pecked his lover's lips. "That's why after that I stayed over more frequently."</p><p>"You.. you are so mean. Do you know how guilty I was for stealing kisses?" Zee pouted.</p><p>"Oh were you??" Saint chuckled while caressing his lover's cheeks.</p><p>"Actually just a little" Zee flashed his boyish grin and made a move to claim Saint's lips again.</p><p>"Seriously?" The voice of the principal echoed across the room. The lovers quickly separated and sat straight. "I expect your parents in my office tomorrow. Also, you two are suspended for 1 week. Stop eating each other's faces in school premises for goodness' sake!" He walked to the two students and slammed another set of pad papers in front of them. "And while you're on suspension, completely fill up all spaces back to back."</p><p>The two could only groan. The principal ordered them to go home and watched them as they pack their things making sure there wouldn't be any kissing in his presence again.</p><p>The two went home like usual except for the interlaced hands and sweet smiles only for each other. Everyone that saw them couldn't help but smile and snap some photos.</p><p>Currently Trending<br/>
#ZeeSaint<br/>
#relationshipgoals</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Oh Joss, to cut it short, lost by a landslide to Zee.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since it's April fools why not repost this fic I wrote on wattpad lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>